I'm a horrible person
by Amfanfichptde
Summary: Hey guysss! Rocky loves Gunther. Or does she? Wait she loves Deuce. Wait nevermind. The gang learns to love and love Reuce's mistake but when did it disappear? More importantly, how?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok so super weird title for this chapter. I promise it's nothing supernatural nothing about the world ending. I swear. But Im pretty sure once you read the last line of the chapter you will geqt the title of the chapter. Ok well review like your dying! VERY weird couples. We got: Runther, Reuce, GeCe. Ok have fun reading!**

Chapter 1: The End of Time is Today

ROCKY POV

"Hey babe," Deuce started, but one thing went through my mind, "not for long" he is now continuing on some rant about how he hates working at Crustys.

Yeah. But guess what? I really don't care.

Don't even bother telling me I know I'm a horrible girlfriend.

Ok, I just need to go out and say it, "Deuce were done!" Somehow the words did not manage to leave my mind.

Oh well. I'll worry about it later.

Just now Tinka my blonde best friend walks in with her twin brother Gunther. God. I sound like an idiot, I know.

"ROCKY AND GUNTHER! ROCKY'S ROOM. NOW." Tinka simply yells. Do not ask me how it is possible to simply yell, because-you guessed it!- I. don't. Know.

Anyway I make my way to my room with Gunther and his twin. Tinka shoots a look at Gunther as if saying "tell her".

He is silent. I am waiting. Oh wait! I know that look! He can't manage his words! That's exactly the look I had on when failing to breakup with Deuce!

The beautiful blonde girl next to him speaks in his place "he likes-" "loves" her brother corrects. "He LOVES CeCe," My eyes widen and tears begin to form. God.

Why do I even care? This doesn't matter to me. Ugh Rocky. Yes it does. I love Gunther. So does CeCe, oh and even more to make me happy- he freakin loves her back!

WELL WHEN'S THE GODDAMN WEDDING?! Oops. I may have said that outloud because Tinka and Gunther now stare at me wide eyed, and my tears r running down my face.

I don't wanna like Gunther. PEACHY! Not only am I a horrible girlfriend but what type of person likes-loves- their best friends crush?!

This is all peachy. Just peachy. Oh great, in order to even further humiliate myself I run out of my room and make my way out of my house slamming the door in a deuce screaming, "Wait! Babe talk to me!"

Babe? Huh? Oh Gunther did you say that?! Nope. I gotta stop pretending. I'm now crying on the front steps of our building. "Rocky! Rocks!" A beautiful redhead yells running to sit next to me.

CeCe. She is perfect. Simply amazing. How could Gunther NOT like her? "Oh hey Ce," I manage my voice still cracking from my sobs.

I quickly wipe my tears trying my best to hide my face from the gorgeous girl next to me. "OMG Rocky. TODAY IS. THE BEST. DAY. EVER! Gunther loves me! We are as I like to call it, AN ITEM!"

"That's," I croak, "great." Oh no. Here it comes. The tears. They're back. God. "No, Rocky, what's wrong," cece says putting an arm around me. "Ce," ok here comes my confession,"Ce your gonna hate me, I love Gu- I love Gunther." I'm dead.

She hates me. Yay! God why. Her next move hits me across the face. She hugs me. Not an "I did something wrong" hug, not an "I missed you" hug, not an "it's ok" hug. This was more like a "your my best friend; I love you" hug.

And with gratitude I returned it. "Rocks. I had no idea. I'm so so sorry. I'll breakup with him right-" "No CeCe," I cut her off," you liked him first. I tried. I really tried to get over him. But Ce I couldn't I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person," super.

Here come the tears. Welcome back. "What about Deuce?" She asks simply. "He's gonna hate me," I speak the truth.

"Rock, we could never hate you. Ok?! So just cut the bullshit. Oh 'you're gonna hate me' 'he's gonna hate me' cut it freakin out! You freakin know that no one is gonna hate you! Instead of trying to fix this crap and work things out you're freaking pitying yourself! I can't take it! Rocky just shut up! Ok?! If you're gonna piss me off by saying your bull shut up!" I am shocked.

Wow. Did Ce just say that? I need to process this. Gimme a sec. "Now cmon. Lets go." She continues grabbing my wrist and dragging me up to my room.

"Yo deuce!" She screams. Damn it. I'm screwed. What is she even doing? "Oh hey Ce!" Deuce smiles and goes to hug her but she puts up a hand stopping him.

"Nope. Bye. Bye. Now. Ty, Tinka, and Gunther with me now," and with that she, followed by two blondes and my brother, made her way out the door only stopping to say, "you two need to work some things out."

A confused mask spreads on Deuce's face. What is even wrong with me? Why can't I like him?

He knocks me out of my daydreaming and looking into my eyes he says "ok, Rocky, what's up?" It's now of never I tell myself.

"Deuce, I can't anymore," oh why don't I just give my tears a damn welcoming dinner because obviously they need no freakin invitation.

"Rocky," he says comforting me," talk to me." "Deuce I don't really feel the way I used to about," I start,"well, us."

God no! I hated the tears in my eyes but not Deuce freakin too! I don't like him the way I used to but I sure as hell care about him alot.

"Deuce, please," I put an arm around his shoulder. God can this just be over let's please get this done with I can't even anymore.

"Rocky," he begins burying his face in his hands, " I get it. I can't be mad at you. You can't help it. I just-"

"Deuce! Yes you can. Don't do this! I deserve to be yelled at! I deserve fr you to never wanna see me again! What are you doing?! Why?! Deuce I am a horrible person!" I cut him off going into a rant.

It was all true though. It's not as if I brokeup with Deuce as soon as I liked Gunther. Nooooo. I had to wait a freaking year.

"Who is it?" His plain tone took attention away from the tear running down his cheek.

How did he know? How was he so sure there was someone else? Oh I bet there's a way to find out! I know! ASK HIM.

"Umm...Deuce? How did you know?"

He chuckles before putting an arm around me, "c'mon Rocky. When I brokeup with Dina for you it was exactly like this."

Oh. Oooohhhh! He brokeup with her for me?! Ugh, I guess we are going all out,

"Gunther," I whisper.

And I think I hear him mumble a "woah."

Before I know it he gets up and is heading for the door.

"Deuce!" I call chasing him out of my room.

Oh no he's not even speaking normally! All I managed to make out was a "ill catch you laterrrrrrr."

Oh god.

I AM SCREWED.

Deuce POV

As I walk out of the Blues' apartment I take a small box out of my coat pocket. A beautiful ring lays inside.

A beautiful ring that today, was supposed to be put on the finger of an even more beautiful girl.

How Deuce?

How?

How did I let her go?

I take out the box and run my fingers over the engraved words,

"Rocky blue & Deuce Martinez, October 21 2011- the end of time,"

I honestly don't know about you guys but I cried at the end! I think it makes it more emotional if you listen to the titanic theme song in the part thats DEUCE POV. I'd make a review challenge but I'm updating anyway. Love y'all! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- CECE WORST BFF JONES

**Mwahahahahaha! Bet you were expecting, "Rocky Worst BFF Blue". Oh well guess you'll have to read to find out**.

CECE POV

Oh well. Nope. What the hell do I mean "oh well"? No. Ok so lets lay out what

I'm going through:

New boyfriend

Best friend (Rocky) loves him

Best friend (Deuce) is depressed

Ok is that it? I think- wait my phone just rang it's ... Tinka!

Tinka-hey Ce

Ok so far so good.

Ce- hey wasup?

Tinka- umm me and Ty are having issues

SHE HAS GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! This too? I'm pissed!

Ce- alright I'm sure Rocky would love to hear about it.

GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?!

It's as if everyone thinks "oh CeCe got a boyfriend? Lets ruin everything else in her life!"

God. I got a long day.

After all I am now CeCe the problem solver Jones (as of yesterday).

So ill just stop by everyone's houses and try to help because I am- well you know.

Anyway! First stop...err...Deuce's house...errr. Yeah this has got to be the definition of awkward.

After all my two best friends brokeup and now Imma talk to them!

The worst part is that yesterday Deuce was planning on giving Rocky a beautiful 26 carat promise ring.

Oh god ok. Oh did I mention? Since I'm almost 18 I have a car! My own Porsche! Haha. Well it was good while it lasted. Yeah I drive my mom's minivan. Alright lets hop in! So I do so, to deuce's!

I refuse to sit on his couch he and Rocky have...done things there. Awks.

Alrighty! I'm here! I don't even bother

knocking Deuce's parents aren't home and his house is like my second home.

"Yo!" I scream walking in.

"Look CeCe I don't know how I feel I was sad about rocky but somehow relieved then I thought of you and I don't know if I have feelings for you but can we just find out kiss me" he says all too quickly but before I can say how insane he is secretly being flattered- he presses his lips against mine.

Nope.

Nothing.

No sparks no nothing.

Nothing like when Gunther and me kiss.

Ok I should stop denying.

It was amazing there were fireworks it was...WTF?!

What am I doing?

Kissing my best friend's ex while I have a boyfriend?!

That's like two crimes!

I slightly open my eyes only to find a brunette and a blonde standing right next to us.

I quickly pull away.

I deserve this shit.

I was a bitch.

This happens.

Oh crap here it comes. "So. How was it?" Gunther asks looking down.

Rocky on the other hand is shooting me a thousand death glares. "Gunther I..." I stop speaking in order to listen to Deuce whisper "I invited them to talk about our feelings," in my ear.

That freakin idiot!

Ughh!

I will talk to Deuce later.

Right now I need to focus on Gunther.

"Maybe we should all sit down," Rocky starts, "to, you know, talk about our feelings," she is obviously hurt. Killed.

I am CeCe Worst BFF Jones.

Don't kill me! I know that chap was extremely short! sowy! Shoutout to my new story followers (amazing writers) and I will talk to you guys whenever I update! which is like tomorrow...soo...biiiiiii


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I Can Move In With Gunther

CECE POV

This has to be the definition of awkward.

Oh.

Haha you thought the awkwardness was ending!

Lol no, I can always count on Deuce to make it worse!

He should start right about now!

"Okay well Rocky loves Gunther and me, I love Rocky and CeCe, CeCe loves me and Gunther and Gunther loves CeCe."

Apparently Deuce got EVERYTHING wrong. Because right now we are all screaming different things at him.

Here comes CeCe Screaming Stopper Jones.

"Yo! Everybody SHUTUP! Deuce I kissed you," at this Deuce blushes," ok and it was great," his cheeks and my hair are twinning,"however, it was just a heat of the moment. It was nothing compared to what Gunther and I have."

Ok I killed him.

Alright lemme just seal the deal with Gunther with my best kissing.

Okay there we go. Things should be fine between us now.

Oh no rocky don' t start me and my boyfriend are having a moment-and she starts, "deuce there is something I have to tell you,"

oh god she's gonna tell him, oh no,

" Deuce I'm pregnant."

And now the tears were forming.

"What? But Rocky? How did this even-"

"I don't know Deuce. I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm 17 and I'm gonna have a freakin baby! We aren't even together!" Rocky rants.

I mean, I could see her point.

C'mon Deuce!

Win her back!

YOU CAN DO IT.

I know Rocky still loves him.

I know it.

I signal to Duece to give her the ring.

Right now.

Because honestly to me, there is nothing more romantic than doing something romantic at an unromantic location.

Alrighty there he goes...

down on one knee...

so far so good...

he shows the ring...

and...

she said yes!

Yay for Rocky!

OK.

EWWW.

They're now making out. Blah. Is this what it's like when Gunther and I make out?

Bleghh.

Alright well my work here is done.

To Tinka and Ty's!

Yes they share a place Ty is 18 and so is Tinka so they moved in together.

They are honestly the cutest couple ever.

Alright kiss Gunther goodbye...

I'll leave Rocky and Deuce to suck each other's faces off.

Ok second thought, maybe I should take Gunther?

Yup I'll do that.

Alright me and Gunther are in the car and almost there.

"CeCe, why do you love me?"

I almost chuckle at his question.

Oh wait!

He was serious!

Okay I got this one, "Gunther you're, in my eyes, amazing. You are funny, sarcastic, clever, witty, kind and so much more. I just love you."

I thought that was an awesome description of why I loved him but little did I realize that we were parked in Ty's driveway, and he was standing right next to the opened window.

So , being Ty, before we could greet him he said "G buddy, in other words because she's an idiot," and he laughed at his joke.

Now don't get me wrong, Gunther and Ty are and always have been simply best friends.

This is just how they act.

Gunther knows it's not true.

And that's why he laughed to.

Getting out of the car I ask the handsome brunette-WHO I THINK OF STRICTLY AS A BROTHER-

"where is Tinka? She's said you guys were having 'problems'" I air quote the word "problems".

Ty and Tinka NEVER EVER have problems.

Oh well looks like it's time for Cece The problem Solver Jones.

"Um... Problems?" Ty looks confused.

Oh well I will talk to her bout it later.

"So how bout some coffee Ty?" Gunther asks-well more like orders- as he makes himself comfortable on their living room couch.

Ty nods and heads to the kitchen while I walk upstairs to Their bedroom to find Tinka.

I am gonna be Cece- well you know the rest.

I can't wait to solve her problem and tell her the update on Rocky and Deuce.

"Yo! Tink!"

"CeCe! Over here!" She calls from the bathroom,

"you can come in!" I walk in only to find her holding a pregnancy test.

Aw shit!

Is everyone pregnant?!

"Um Tink, can I see that...?" I ask.

Please be negative.

Please be negative.

Please be negative.

And it's...yes!

Negative!

"Alright Tinka! It's negative nothing to worry about," I reassure her.

"Yeah Ce about that...um... That one's negative...the past 7 have been positive..."

Are.

You.

Freakin.

Kidding.

Me.

Why?!

"Tinka..." I put an arm around her.

"Have you told Ty?"

She shakes her head.

Aw c'mon Tinka he needs to know.

"Tell him," I start, "Tinka would you ever consider abortion?"

She thinks for a while and pulling a strand of her golden hair behind her ear she responds, "I can't kill him or her."

"Alright Tink. Lets tell Ty. C'mon!"

I practically drag her down the steps.

"Yo Tyler!" I scream,"we have something to tell ya!"

"Ok Ty, I am-well...ughh...hmm...er...ahhh..."

"PREGNANT!" I finish.

Gunther looks like he's about to attack Ty.

To be honest, it's kinda cute how he is the over protective brother.

Speaking of over protective brother Rocky might wanna tell Ty about her well-you know- pregnancy.

TINKA POV

I give Cece a look that says "HOLD GUNTHER BACK" oh no.

Ty is burying his face in his hands.

Oh no.

Oh no.

We are over.

"Look Tinka I think we should-"

I cut him off "take a break. Yeah I know."

Fresh tears are forming in my swollen eyes.

It's not like I wasn't expecting this.

I deserve this.

I do.

But I still love him.

I better go pack my suitcase and then I can move in with Gunther.

**Haha I keep on tricking ya! Bet when you saw the title of the chap you thought CeCe would move in with Gunther haha! Anyway I made Ty react so bitchyly to the baby because in every single story that a girl gets pregnant the guy is absolutely fine with it and that has become so predictable. So I will probably update tomorrow! I usually update daily! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- If he were to get on his knees

**Wanna know who should get on their knees ? Keep reading to find out! **

ROCKY POV

oh shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shitty shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Ok things running through my head?

I am pregnant

I am terrified.

I have no clue if I love the father of my child

I think I love my best friend's boyfriend.

OH GODDAMNIT!

ughhh!

Ok I know what I need to do.

Go to Gunther.

Kiss him.

Yup call me a bitch.

But I HAVE TO KNOW.

The only thing worse than loving him is not knowing if I love him.

Ty is over me and Deuce's, (we moved in together after I found out I was pregnant.) so I'll just use his truck.

"Guys! In going -" I stop myself.

I can't tell Deuce where I'm going!

What do I say...?

Oh I got it!

" I'm going to the store. Bye guys!"

With that I smile and run to the car.

I feel a streak of guilt rush through me.

I HAVE TO KNOW.

I tell myself repetitively.

HAVE TO KNOW.

I NEED TO.

Alrighty and I see the drive way...

I pull in...

Alright I'm here.

Okay.

It's now or never.

Lets do this.

I slowing and nervously walk to the door.

I don't even bother to knock.

Sounds like a lot of work, for a rushing girl.

"Gunt!" I whisper as I walk through the hall way to his back door only to find him saying goodbye to CeCe.

I remember every word.

Wishing that was me.

Their passionate kiss.

Him then saying "goodbye beautiful," and her blushing. Both of their swollen lips.

Yo!

You have made a reappearance!

My Little water balls that fall out of those thingies I see out of!

THEY ARE BACK!

I envy my best friend.

Okay.

Enough chitter chatter (with myself?) she's gone now.

Lets do this and do it fast.

"Look Gunt, I have so many mixed emotions. One second I think I like Deuce the next you I just don't know but I need to so,"

I back up my "so" with a kiss.

I place my lips on his but wait?

Where are the fireworks?

Huh?

I feel nothing wait Gunther?

"ROCKY!" He yells, "what the hell?"

"I had to know," I reply before exiting the room.

So I guess I don't love Gunther?

Huh.

Okay.

Works for me

TINKA POV

I am at my first doctors appointment for my baby.

Or in other words one step closer to the most painful thing I will ever experience.

The only one with me is CeCe.

I guess it's times like this when you discover who your real friends are.

Where is Rocky?

Oh yeah, Deuce said she was at the store.

Funny, because on my way here me and CeCe stopped where Deuce said she was-and oddly enough- she was gone.

Huh?

Weird.

Anyway Gunt couldn't come because he hasn't finished his "100 sick ways to kill Ty Blue."

And Ty couldn't come, because...

well...?

You know why.

I have been so deep in thought I didn't even realize CeCe disappeared.

Okay well lets go look for her.

Okay...nope not there...

nope...

ooo!

I see red hair!

Yup it's her!

Wait a second?

She's on the phone.

MY phone.

Huh?

What?

Okay well it is my phone and she's talking to...?

Ok time to eavesdrop.

CeCe- what?! So tell her! She feels the same way! She saved herself the pain! Ty, Tinka loves you WIN HER BACK."

Ty?

She was talking to Ty?

What?

He wants me back?

no.

He is a bitch.

I hate him.

He gets me pregnant, and then he has the freaking nerve to ask for me back!

THAT BITCH!

I mean, if he were to get on his knees I would think about it...

**Yeah! So I wrote this in mostly Rocks POV. I needed to add drama! Don't kill! Anyway... I realized that I should get to writing Ty POV soon...can't wait for Ty to find out about Rocky being pregnant! So excited for next chappie! Byyyyyeeeee my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Huge Part of Our Family

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

Today is well...:..

The day I tell Ty.

Ok...

This should be interesting?

Ty is on his way here and me and Deuce have made all his favorite food to soften him up.

It'll actually be kinda weird seeing Ty without Tinka, you know, they used to be inseparable.

Alrighty he's here.

Aw shit.

Aw shitty.

Aw shitpie.

"Hey Ty!" I say feigning happiness while opening the door-MULTITASKING101.

"Hey Rocks!"

He actually IS happy!

Well not for long...

Okay so right now we are all sitting down having some coffee, you know, making small talk.

And I'm especially worried about Deuce I mean he's known to be a blabber mouth he'll just spill in the middle of a conversation.

Nope I can't.

I love Ty too much.

Alright...

pretty good...

talking bout sports and just when we're all good you can always count on Deuce.

Whoop!

There he goes, "I got Rock pregnant!"

Ty's nostrils flare.

He is pissed.

Ready to throw a tantrum make that.

Okay.

"Deuce Martinez... I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Ty I'm sorry Im sorry-"

"shut up!"

I cut them both off.

"Both of you! Just shut your mouths! I'm pregnant. Ok?! Ty there is nothing you can do about it! Alright so it's time to shut up and face the freakin music!"

"Rocky! I am your big brother you will not talk to me like that!"

Did he just go there?

"Oh Shut the hell up Ty! My "big brother" don't you think that great big brother would bother to help me through this?! Huh Ty?! Are you seriously such a freakin big brother now?! Big brother my ass!"

That'll do it.

"Raquelle Blue! I am a great big brother and don't you doubt it for a second! I may not be perfect, but you are nowhere near there! Okay?! You are NOT one to talk about the ideal sibling because maybe it would've been nice to tell ME you were pregnant when you found out?! Huh?! But I'm obviously not worthy of your trust huh Raquelle?"

He...

well...

has a point.

"Ty! I'm sorry okay?! I'm freakin sorry I didn't tell you! But it was only because I knew this shit would go on if I did!"

I actually am sorry...

"You should be! And you know what? Is it now a crime to care about your little sister?! Oh but not like you know what it's like to care for anyone. Because Rocky you obviously don't!"

He's right.

I'm crying.

"Ty! Shut up okay? Shut that ugly thing you call a face and get a grip!"

It was now Deuce who was speaking.

"Deuce! Freakin stay out of this! Okay?! And don't you dare talk to Ty that way!"

Wow we have all lost it because I just stuck up for Ty.

I walk over and hug my brother.

I love him.

"Ty I'm sorry. I love you."

"I am too Rock. Love you too."

We both smile.

I really do love him.

"You too Deuce. I love you too." I call over to my boyfriend. He says

"Diddo," at that me and Ty chuckle.

And Ty leaves after another cup of coffee.

Oh shit!

It's 4:30!

Ce and Tinka are gonna be here any minute to go baby shopping!

Me and Deuce already painted the nursery.

We painted it blue.

We wanted the gender to be a surprise and we thought blue worked either way.

Well me and the girls are just gonna go pick out a crib and some toys.

Believe it or not I'm actually warming up to the idea and I have decided to make the best of this.

Alrighty I hear honking...

and that's Ce and Tink.

I kiss Deuce goodbye and hop into Tinka's mom's jeep.

Off to BABY's R US.

This should be fun.

I actually think that everyone is warming up to the idea.

CeCe keeps talking about how much she can't wait to be my child's godmother and from the looks of it Tinka can't wait for my kid to be born so she can betwinkle all their clothes.

Aww.

And honestly, my mom and dad are super excited too.

It's like their already a big part of our family.

Actually my kid is already a huge part of the family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- naturally

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! So a major twist in an upcoming ch! Not saying which one doe! Haha alrighty my lovelies here's my chappie!**

**WARNING: please take the time to read the super long A/N at the end!**

Gunther POV

Can I just say I have the best Girlfriend ever?

Yup.

I can.

CeCe is the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life.

I think I love her.

Nope.

I know I love her.

We already established that.

But...

ummm...

she doesn't...

umm...

know that...

SHUTUP!

I can't tell her what if she doesn't love me?!

Exactly.

Anyway.

Lets talk about the fact that Rocky and Ty are having babies!

Wait.

No that came out wrong

. I meant Rocky and Deuce and Ty and Tinka!

Personally, I am more excited about Rocky and Deuce. I

know I should be excited for me sister but C'MON.

They aren't even together!

So the only logical thing is to be more excited for Rocky. I'm gonna be the best uncle ever I even bought him/her a betwinkler.

I know.

I'm the best.

No need to say it.

CeCe POV

Well, I guess I could say life right now...

IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!

Me and Gunther are the best couple ever, Deuce and Rocky are adorable and will soon have the best child ever (you know when me and Gunther have a kid Rocky's will be second best but whatever...) and well Ty is planning on proposing to Tinka!

So I am superrrrr excited!

But baby wise?

I'm more excited for Rocky.

I mean c'mon firstly Ty and Tinka aren't even a couple and it's not like I don't like Tinka I love her with all my heart but she has been pushing us off and not letting us help her with baby shopping or anything like that so it's only natural to be more excited for Rock.

So I am.

I haven't told Rocky yet but I bought her little baby the cutest outfit ever for when they are born and the most adorable thing for their christening (since I'm the godmother).

I can't wait til the cutie is born!

Ty POV

NO.

No.

No.

No.

This CANNOT be happening.

My girlfriend or rather ex girlfriend is pregnant.

Because of me.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh crap.

And I was such a bitch to her.

I feel awful.

It's my fault.

She used protection.

I should've too.

I will make it up to her though.

I know she's a sucker for romantic things like proposing when your not dating or kissing- wait a sec!

That could work!

I just propose!

Nope.

Not easy

. Nope.

Not easy.

Nope.

So NOT easy.

Keyword being not.

Ok so what do I do...ooo!

I have a sister!

It's cool me and her and CeCe will just hang later and go ring shopping.

I never thought I would say that.

Anyway...

.at first I was pissed as hell about my sister's pregnancy..

but I have decided to make the best of it.

So I bought Rocky and Deuce a new car.

Yup. I mean the typical family car is a minivan but minivans are not Rocky and Deuce's style.

So...

I got them this AMAZING jeep.

It's red and it's brand new.

It's perfect.

I even got them a car seat.

Who'a the best big bro ever?

Me.

TINKA POV

I'm pregnant.

Oh shit.

Aw yea.

I honestly have no clue what to think.

I want to be a mother but not at 18!

And I wanna be married when I do!

Ugh!

Well that's never going to happen!

Because me and my baby daddy aren't even dating!

Crap!

But...

That convo I overheard him and Ce having the other day...was kinda interesting...

Well ill figure it out later!

But the good news is one of my best friends, rocky Blue, is pregnant too!

And I just love helping her with anything that has to do with her baby.

I don't know, but I feel like her child will mean alot to me when it's born.

Kinda odd?

Yeah there's this myth in the old country, that a connection like this is felt when something bad will happen.

That's why I don't want anybody helping me with preparations for my child. I'm scared that if they do someone will become attached to it and-

hahahah lol that was funny I had you going! You probably thought I was loony! Tinka make a joke!

**_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii babes! So I know I usually don't leave A/N in the end of a chappie...but... huge shoutout to Mystery555 if you like ant farm fics def check her out! She is a loyal reader and I love her! Ok some other shoutouts to GlitterGirl123 and , and smilinginthedark I absolutely wuv their stories! Mkayy! So have any of you read "Just Alittle More Time"? huh? It is absolutely phenomenal. Also this chap was basically a chap saying how excited everyone is for Rocky's baby! So leave a review saying, of the three couples Tynka GeCe or Reuce, which is your fav! .l Love you guys! Don't forget to review and PM _**me!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Dead

I**'m balling my eyes out. Okay this is gonna be a kinda sad chappie! Sorry! It has to happen**.

ROCKY POV

Believe it or not, me and Gunther actually told Ce about our kiss.

She totally understood?!

I know right!

I was so shocked too!

Anyway, me and Deuce have grown so close lately and have actually become a very functional couple!

Again- I KNOW RIGHT!

So today is my fifth doctor's appointment...

Aw shit.

I'm bleeding.

Oh god no.

Please.

Dear lord.

Save me.

Please.

I felt something did inside me.

Oh no, lord please.

Deuce saw me bleeding and without saying a word we ran to the car. I'm sitting in Deuce's BMW and I feel awful I feel like dying.

I know what happens next.

I know what's wrong.

But I don't wanna believe it.

How can I?

Deuce knows what's wrong.

He knows it too.

He knows what's going on.

And a tear prickles down his tan skin as I do the same.

I look at the Cuban boy.

I'm scared.

So is he.

I'm pained.

So is he.

Someone has died.

And so have we.

I need to get to the hospital.

I can't anymore.

It hurts too damn much!

I can't...

Alright we're here.

Thank god.

Ok.

We check in and a doctor is with us.

He doesn't even need to tell us.

We know what's wrong.

I know something just died inside me I know it.

I can tell.

I'm done for.

My pain.

Oh god I can't even.

Me and Deuce spend the next hour balling our eyes out.

How will I even be able to tell them?

My pain is killing me.

It doesn't deserve this.

Deuce holds me and tells me it'll be alright.

But I know it won't be. I know people won't ever think about me the same way.

A 17 year old girl.

Yeah.

That'll be the last thing they think of when they see me.

"Rocky," Deuce says fighting tears, "do you think," he now lets two escape, "we should ask, you know, what is was?"

And for the first time in hours I am reminded of that.

Not wanting to speak, I simply nod.

Deuce leaves the room.

But not before kissing my forehead.

He is now back.

He knows what is wouldve been.

But it pains me to even know.

So I don't ask for the answer.

We just sit.

In silence.

For the next couple hours.

We let the pain consume us until we feel dead.

I can't.

I'm at fault.

As stupid as it sounds I can't help but believe it.

"Deuce.." I pause," it's my fault..." I sob, "I didn't want the kid at first and-"

"Rock no. Rocky no. You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. You are caring and loving and grateful and awkward and shy and tall and weird. But most importantly, you are the very definition of perfection. So don't you EVER. Not even for a SECOND. Think that YOU could ever have caused this."

He cut me off with his beautiful speech.

I love him.

Wait?

What did I just say?

I LOVE him?

I'm 17?

Huh?

Ok whatever I will think about it later, but wait-

Wow.

We came to the doctors in the morning and well, wow it's now almost midnight.

We should head home.

We are now back in the BMW.

And silence fills the air.

Nothing else except the occasional sob.

When we arrive home I wanna go straight to bed but I meet a bittersweet feeling when I find walk in to CeCe, Tinka, Mom, Dad, Gunther and Ty all sitting in my living room.

I run over to my mother and give her hug that asks for her comfort and in return I receive it.

CeCe then walks over to me and we hug.

She is too sobbing.

We are both dying inside and Tinka is comforting Deuce with Gunther.

Everyone is crying.

Everyone just felt something inside of them die.

Everyone.

We are all depressed.

No one is in the mood for anything.

Me and Tinka are now sobbing to each other as deuce strokes my hair and Gunther, Ty, CeCe and my parents all talk about the recent sadness. Depression consumes the room.

Depression.

It's sad unbearable smell.

It kills the remaining soul in us I cannot describe the pain we all feel.

Especially Deuce.

He wanted to be a father.

He would've been a great one.

I wanted him to be.

Oh lord.

We wanted this kid.

My child is dead.

And now I ask you, will we ever stop crying about the fact that my child is dead?

Dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- all the terrible things that could be

**Yeah hi. I know I'm usually bubblier but I reread the next chappie and I felt kinda bad for the twist your getting. Lol. And you thought the climax was finished. By the way, I got alot of questions and I think this chap will basically help my answer**. Bye my lovelies!:)

CeCe POV

My life?

Is crap.

Rocky's kid...is...dead.

None of us can even function and it hurts.

It kills.

Rocky's kid.

I vowed I would treat it as if it were my own.

My kid.

My best friend's kid.

Is dead.

Gone forever.

The cutie will never get to go to prom.

Never get to graduate from highschool.

Never get their drivers licsence.

Never.

And it hurts.

If only...

WAIT ONE FREAKING SECOND.

I grab my cell and call Rock immediately.

Oh no.

It's ringing.

Ok, I got this.

PHONE CONVO:

ROCKY: Um Ce? *sobs*

CECE: Rocky, um hi, I was just wondering...how exactly...um did your child...you know...?

ROCKY: Aw FU- DEUCE-

CECE: Um rocky?! Are you okay?! Rocky?! Talk to me Rocky! *screams and sobs* Rocky?! Deuce!

DEUCE: CeCe please! Get help! Ty! Come here! Get help and co-

CeCe- DEUCE! Please! I'm coming! Deuce hold the freak up! For me! For Rocky! Deuce!

TY POV

Ce called.

Lemme rephrase that.

CECE CALLED AND FREAKING TOLD ME THAT MY SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND ARE WELL...we don't really know.

I SWEAR IF THAT GUY DID ANYTHING TO HER I WILL MAKE SURE HE NEVER SEES THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN.

Anyway, Ce, Tink Gunther and I are now in CeCe's moms car.

Gunther is driving because Ce is too scared to drive right now.

I sit in the back with Tinka and CeCe is in the front.

We are all terrified.

And now, we are all outside Rocky and Deuce's place.

It feels different.

Usually when we come here it feels happy and bubbly.

Today just scary and sad.

Thank god Gunther brought his hand gun.

And Cece kisses him before he says "here goes nothing " and kicks open the door.

Nothing.

There is nothing and no one.

And my heart?

Full of nothing and no one.

The only sound in the room is CeCe's sob.

"They're...not...here" she manages,

"bu-but how is that possible...they were just here and I was-"

"Ce..."

Gunther stops her.

And all the terrible things that good be fill all of our minds.

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Bottom line, I'm sorry. I had to.

**_Okay but don't worry, update coming soon I hope you like my Cliffies btw they will be there very often shoutout to Mystery555_**

**_R&R my sweeties!_**

**_PS. I have a brand new idea for a SUI fic! Yay! Keep an eye out for it! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey omg omg omg where to even begin? ok before I explain here are some thingies i need to say:**

**1) my life was empty without this**

**2) Its been like a month so lets start fresh and get me to 10 followers!**

**3) I've missed you!**

**WHY I WASN'T WRITING:**

**so i did pretty bad on my report card and well ya, thats pretty much it. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**So who's ready to read chap 9?**

CECE POV

Done for. We are absolutely done for. I mean, what could possibly have happened?

We were on the phone one second and the next: BOOM!

I don't think any one understands that this could've been the end. For both of them.

"You guys!" Ty yells knocking me back to the real depressing world.

"What TY" Tinka snaps.

Though I can't really blame her. What the hell could be so important?

"OK Tinka I guess you don't want to know I found a note from Rocky?" TY says starting yet another bicker war with Tinka.

"GUYS!" Gunther shouts. Why does he even try? They're gonna continue either way.

"TY BLUE DO NOT, I MEAN DON'T YOU DARE, BULL ME WITH YOUR LITTLE WINY GIRL CRAP, BECAUSE GUESS WHAT TY? THIS COULD VERY WELL BE YOUR FAULT SO STOP THE CRAPPING AND READ THE NOTE. NOW." Woah. I have to admit Tinka did get out of hand, but c'mon, Ty knows better than to sass a pregnant woman.

"Here goes:

MY name is Raquel Blue. I am writing this note for anyone who may come looking for me. Sorry to dissapoint you, but the only place you may find me after this is a grave (if I'm lucky).

MY boyfriend Deuce is in the other room fighting with him.

Deuce told me to hide.

And so now, I sit in the bathtub, curled in a ball, writing this, for whoever's concern it may be.

In case, however, me and Deuce make it out alive, he has threatened to take us to the Ridgewood Wood House.

CeCe if you're reading this, don't continue. Don't search for me. It will only be a disappointment.

-Rocky."

"wow," I croak out.

"woah," Tinka follows, "Ty do you-" she stops realizing Ty is in Rocky's room.

Blood.

That is basically all we see. A blood stained bed and a gun thrown on it. We all walk around, evaluating the room, hoping we will find something new, anything that tells us the slightest clue of life-except for Gunther. He walks to the bed and puts the gun in his pocket. Words cannot come out so I give him a questioning stare.

"What?" He asks, "If we're going to Ridgewood we could use another gun."

Ridgewood? I gulp. Oh no. Does he know how dangerous that is? BUt Rocky. Ofcourse. We have to find her.

"When do we go?" there is no care for an awkward glance so I might as well be straight forward.

"Tomorrow," Ty finally answers, "tomorrow. Everyone at my place tomorrow be packed I have a tent. Be ready for some serious camping in Ridgewood."

This is too much, "Okay," I storm out. everything. If Rocky is hurt I will never forgive myself. I'm her best friend. I should've been there when this happened. I should've been by her. Comforting her. But I wasn't. And she probably hates me for it.

Well now what? I guess I'll just take my car and go home...and what? Then what? Pack a bag for Ridgewood? What the hell goes in it? My phone? A freaking picture of Rocky? Ugh.

Well I'm almost home so I better figure out what goes in it quick.

SHIT!

We all went to Rocky's in my car! Everyone's there without a ride! I'll call Tinka.

CeCe- Omg Tinka I am so sorry I'll come right back I totally forgot about-

_Gunther grabs tinka's phone_

Gunther- Ce, it's completely fine we called Dina.

Cece- Okay then, sorry again. Love you.

Gunther- Bye.

What was that? I just told Gunther I loved him and this happened? I mean we always exchange "I love you"s but this time, he just said "bye." I mean, I know I might be acting kinda paranoid, but come to think of it, when was the last time he told me he loved me? It should've been two minutes ago, but I can't even remember when? And okay, I know that what we have is special but, lately, his effort level in our relationship is zero.

Well I'm home, so what now?

"Hey Ce." Oh yeah, that's my 'lil bro Flynn. He's pretty legit-for a 13 year old boy-that is. If he knew about everything that's going on, though, he'd die. You see, Flynn acts all smooth, and "cool kid" when in reality, he is so sensitive, he wouldn't kill a fly.

"Hey Flynn, where's mom?" I respond trying to be nonchalant.

"Working late. Wanna order pizza?" I feel bad turning such a sweetheart down, but, honestly, WE HAVE BIGGER ISSUES.

I hand him a 20 dollar bill, and tell him to order what ever he wants for himself. Now HERE'S something I haven't thought of-what is gonna be our cover story for this whole thing? Better call Tinka and find out before we all tell our parents different things.

The phone's ringing.

And just in case you were wondering-yes- I am in my room now (away from Flynn).

"Hey," Tinka says, shakily.

"Hey, whats up?" I ask. No, not just trying to make small talk, I genuinely care about my friend.

"Um..nothing, What did you want?" she asked roughly.

I decide to push this matter away-for now. "What's our cover story?"

"We are all going camping. THat includes Rocky and Deuce."

"Okay, then. Now will you just tell me the problem, please?"

"Well Ce," she starts,"you see...I'm not actually...what's the word...pregnant?"

My jaw drops.

OH MY GOD.

Why would she lie about this? How do I find out? Oh-I know!- ask her!

"Wha-wha-what?" I manage,"why would you lie about...?"

"I DID NOT LIE. I was pregnant. I had an abortion."

"WHAT?" my eyes widen. An abortion?! Why would she do that?!

"Ce, I'm 17! I am NOT ready to be a mother!"

"Well, then you should've been safe!"

"Well, I wasn't! We all make mistakes!"

"Yeah, but we don't just kill the consequences, do we now?!"

"Goodbye CeCe."

And with that she hung up.

**SO? Did I redeem myself for being gone for so long? Love ya'll. r&r**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey babes! So I know there are a lot of things that don't make sense like how Gunther doubts ceces love for him even though she constantly reassures him. Everything will be explained! If you have any questions feel free to ask! ALSO, Rockys parents were told by Ty about the camping thing, it will be explained now. I got some wonderful feedback from smilinginthedark! I will so work with it! And huge shout out to λma homie mystery555 she is amaz-beans def check her stories out right now. Kk. Here we go!**

CeCe POV

My world is spinning.

The world is so unclear.

Everything looks like a blurr and every time I close my eyes I get these visions.

Of Rocky.

And Deuce.

My two best friends, being tortured. Terrible things are being done to them.

But somehow I can never point out what happens where.

It's painful, and I pretend it isn't.

It makes me want to crawl into my grave and say goodbye.

But something stops me-faith, hope. The two worst things in the world. Because no matter what happens, there is always a part of you that can't wait.

A part of you that is screaming with joy!

A part of you that always reminds you, "hey it isn't over."

But that's the thing.

It never is.

And this hell I live in reminds me everyday.

My best friend.

Gone.

Like that. Can I just loose faith? I wish.

And now, well what else can I do but head to Ty's? And fake a smile for his parents to see?

Wonderful.

I'm surprised me and Gunther aren't going together. I mean what's the point?

If he isn't gonna put an effort into us, why should I? He has been acting like he's been doing me a favor by being with me?

I swear if he's cheating...I'll...well...I don't know what I'll do. Ill go nuts.

There we go. Anyway, yep. To Ty's! "

Walking out of my room, big school bag in hand, I go over and hug my mom.

"Bye mommy. Ill see you soon."

I'm on the verge of tears.

Of course she can tell she's my mom.

"Hey," she says with a chuckle, "hey, don't worry. Ill be right here when you get back."

The fact that she says when not if makes me happy.

And gives me the disgusting feeling of hope.

" hey, baby, c'mon, it's just a trip," she continues patting my head, "when did you say you were getting back, again?"

Aw. Now here's something I haven't thought about.

Whiping my tears (not so my mother could see, though), I say, " Um, well, no more than a month..."

"WHAT?!" She is exploding.

"Cecelia Amanda Jones! I never agreed to that and you must be out of your mind if you think-"

"It will be supervised..." I lie.

She raises her eyebrow as if to ask,

"And by who would that be?"

"Mr. Blue." Lie. Lie. I keep piling up lies.

"Why don't I just call her right now...then?"

Ugh why does she have to make everything so difficult?

Umm...okay...think fast!

Ok knowing mom it'll probably take about 1 or 2 minutes for mom to find her phone and 30 seconds for her to text Mrs. Blue...so?

Ah. Got it.

I'll text Tinka.

Ce- Hey Tinka 911 sorry bout last night my moms gonna call you pretend to be mrs blue and go along

With the story she says. Thanks ily

Tink- hey Ce yea last nite ws bs. Sure thing.

Perfect!

"Hey Mom, hey!"

My mom turns around raising her eyebrows clearly annoyed.

"Um... I have Mrs. Blue...right here...on my phone, why waste time looking for yours when you can call now? Oh and um, by the way, Mrs Blue won't be bringing her phone with her on the trip...for um...bonding purposes. So if you wanna call us, just call me."

I hand her my phone, and she surprisingly, starts to dial. YES. SCORE.

"Mom, I think you should put it on speaker...in case I should hear something..." I state.

My mom doesn't take waste a minute.

She immediately puts the phone on speaker, scared of what could happen if I missed something meant for me to hear.

"Hello?" Tinka says in her most convincing Mrs. Blue voice.

Oh crap. We're screwed!

She sounds horrible.

But, believe it or not, my mom buys it. I can't tell if my moms guilting us to see how long we will keep it up, or she genuinely believes.

But by all the questions my

Mom asks, I'm going with the second one.

"Hi Marie! It's Georgia! So Ce told me about you chaperoning on the trip they're going on...?"

"Yes." Tinka seems relieved to finally know what is happening, " I will be watching them. Don't worry Goergia, nothing gets past me."

I can't help but chuckle and my mom shoots me a stare.

They talk some more about the trip and Tinka seems eager to just get off the phone.

But all I can think about is how late we can be at Ty's.

Worried, I go to text him but then remember my mom is using my

Phone. I excuse myself from the room and go to use the house phone. Walking to the bathroom, I pass by Flynn's room.

That's odd.

I walked right by.

And he didn't even make one sarcastic remark. Okay, that seals it.

Something is up.

Being the wonderful big sister I am, I go sit on his bed.

"Hey 'lil bro. What's up?" And I don't just ask to get away a guilt feeling, I genuinely want to know and anyone who argues otherwise doesn't know me.

"Julia..." He chokes through his sob. Uh oh. Julia's his girlfriend. Breakup?

"Baby," I say placing an arm over his shoulder.

"No, you don't understand..."

"I know breakups are hard," I confirm.

"It wasn't a break up!" He shouts pushing my arm off him, crying even more.

"What? What happened then?"

"They took her..."

WHAT?

"She's gone, I, I don't know the details. Just that she was home alone...and then...gone," he's sobbing again.

"Shh," I put my arm around him again.

"There was a note...something about someone taking her to ridge wood something," he says as if what he is saying doesn't matter.

Oh but it does. It matters so, so very much. Matters. It matters.

" sweetie, do you wanna come camping with us?" I say knowing he could use the company.

"Sure," he crokes.

"Okay, we're leaving in a few so pack up only necessities."

With that I kiss his forehead and walk out his room.

"Hey mom..." I say walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," she says looking up from her work, "hey. So I talked to Rocky's mom. It's all good. I'm just gonna miss you so much sweetie pie. Why are you guys even doing this?"

"Well," I start, " we are doing this because it seemed like a fun thing to do. And um, I was wondering, can Flynn join us?"

My moms eyes widen and I continue, "please mom please. C'mon you know I am a responsible adult I'm almost 18! I can do this! Plus Mrs. Blue will be there! C'mon!"

Pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, my mom shoots me a warning glance as if to say, "stop nagging I'm thinking." And so, I stop. Don't wanna mess with momma. So?

I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"Fine," she finally says.

I hug her and kiss her cheek so many times I loose count, "Thank you Thank you Thank you! I love you I love you I love you!" I smile, which shows that I almost forget why we're even going.

"Okay, well, I'll get Flynn," I say running to his room.

"C'mon Flynn lets go!"

With that, he runs out and stands next to me.

We hug our mom, all of us teary eyed, and then leave.

So, we're in the cab on the way to Ty's, when Flynn goes, "Why did you ask me to come?"

He deserves to know. I have to tell him. After all, the same thing that happened to my best friend happened to his girlfriend.

So with that in mind, I sigh, and then I tell him. Everything. Every image. Every question. Every little detail.

Before I know it, we're here. And it's about 12:00pm so we should get going and be in Ohio for our first stop soon after we leave, and then, we'll be on our way to the woods.

I've been thinking about this when we reach the elevator, and I'm interrupted by a Flynn, "Ce, what floor are we going to?"

Instead of responding, I push the button which takes us to the 19th floor.

The ride up the elevator is silent. Me staring at the door and Flynn texting someone. And then, we're here. We reach the apartment.

I go to knock on the door but I see Gunther and Tinka waiting outside. I shoot them a questioning look as if to ask what is wrong and go over to kiss Gunther.

Magical.

Not.

Why isn't he kissing back?

Tinka throws her head back to the door and I move closer to the door to get a better understanding of the conversation on the other side of the wall.

**So it was gonna be longer, but then I'm like nah. So yeah r&r ily all so much from the pit in my soul**


	11. Chapter 11

hey **babes! No A/N here! Just read at the end of the story, and this is where I stress my T rating. Very T in the next chapter is borderline K/T but, if you take the plot in mind it is T for sure so read if you wish! UPCOMING CHAPTERS ARE VERY T** **THEY** **ARE INTENSE** **AND** **LANGUAGE GETS BAD**.

ILY. Mkay. Bi now.

CECE POV

"TY BLUE! You will not be going on this trip, and she will CERTAINLY not be going if you do not answer the question NOW. Where is Rocky?"

This is the first thing I hear.

Wow. I hadn't thought about this? What will be the story for Rocky? When they ask about each other?

Oh no.

"Dad! I already told you guys! She went with CeCe and her mom in Tinka's car! The girls wanted to go alone! They have a head start they should be about 2 hours into the trip!" Ty defends himself.

He does not know how much he just sunk himself.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Blue smirks, " then, care to tell me why she didn't say good bye?"

I expect Ty to break but to my surprise I hear his confidence in his voice.

"You see guys, they wanted to leave early in the morning, and Mrs. Jones really had to get going if she was gonna be at the site in time, since you know, she has an investigation there..."

I expect relief but I just get frightened when Mr. Blue goes, "PUT HER ON THE PHONE. Now."

Without hesitation (at least that's the most I can tell through the door) Ty dials a number.

What is his plan? What could he possibly be doing? He knows even after the call, his parents will still doubt him, and not let him go!

He just needs to confess. Wait no. He can't. What will my mom think? I can't have her knowing I lied. I can't.

Please, Ty. Please.

Seconds later, Tinka's phone rings. She is getting a call from none other, than Ty Blue.

She quickly picks up for she knows what he calls for, and in her most Rocky voice says hello.

She walks down the hall so that she will not be heard through the apartment door and I stay. I can't leave! I have to hear the reaction of the Blues! Plus I will hear her through the door anyway.

"Tinka, Ce! Turn down the music!" Tinka convincingly yells.

And I hear Ty sigh, as if to say "thank you."

"RAQUEL BLUE. You will do the following and no other, understood?" Mrs. Blue, might as well be put in the dictionary next to the definition of furious, because well, that's her. She is fumming. And I hear Tinka gulp through the phone.

"Good," Mr. Blue continues, "you will turn that car strait around and come here. Now."

"Bu- but dad..Mrs. Jones can't. We are almost there and she has an investigation around there and she'll be late please mom? Dad?"

"Rocky Blue. Put Mrs. Jones on the phone. Now." I can hear Tinka hesitate and I make my way down the hall to be my mom.

She sees me coming and sighs in relief as she hands me the phone.

"Mr. Blue?" I say, and I must say, I sound just like my mother, like spot on!

"Georgia! My name is Harold. (A/N sorry I didn't remember his name if you do please tell me!) I am sure you know of Raquel's behavior."

"No, I actually did not know until just now. But unfortunately sir, I cannot turn this car around. I will loose my job, so here is my compromise: I take Rocky, BUT, she will not be joining any activities the group does. Instead she will come with me," I hope this works...

"Very well," Mrs. Blue is now speaking, "put Rocky on the phone, please." I hand the phone back to Tinka.

"Mom?"

"You are in huge trouble when you come back. Love you and stay safe."

"Love you." And with that, she hangs up. Finally. Gunther just needs to go in, get Ty, and out we go!

"Your father and I are leaving now. Goodbye Ty. We love you," Mrs. Blue says as she kisses Ty on the forehead.

Tinka, Gunther, Flynn and I move away and try to blend in with our surroundings while looking like different people. We all put our hoodies on and wait for Mr and Mrs. Blue to pass us. In what feels like hours, they do.

And then we all go into the apartment, relieved.

"Ce, Tinka," Ty exhales as he comes and hugs us.

And can I tell you, it feels good to be hugged by someone else. Not just to hug others. For someone else to show they care.

Gunther now awkwardly stands on the other side of the room pretending he isn't looking and he is highly intrigued in something else. Except he isn't.

He is jealous and I get some joy from this so I flirtatiously tell Ty, "no problem."

"Alright guys, ready to go?" Ty tries to break the awkwardness.

"Yep," I say and everyone else nods.

"Let's do this." We walk to the elavator in silence until Gunther makes the mistake of asking, "So Tinka, how far along is the baby?"

I nudge Tinka, trying to tell her that this is not the time.

She understands because her response is, "Can we talk later?" And it's directed to Ty. Ty nods and we reach the lobby.

I salute to the door man and he chuckles, for I don't think anyone pays much attention to him.

"Here we are," Ty points to the car and it lights up.

I hop in the back with Gunther and Flynn, and Tinka and Ty are in the front. I think of all the things that have not been said, but need to be.

And then I remember, what a long trip this will be.

**So they finally got going! I felt like that took forever! Please give me shout outs! I really need some exposure my story has none! Please guys! ❤ Please follow and favorite so you will be notified about it when I update, and yeah...❤ A lot of unanswered questions so I think I covered a lot! If you have any questions you can PM me, or if you are a guest leave a review! If you have ANY comments just tell me. I actually love hate so yeah! Please tell me what you thought! Ily! **

**Follow: Mystery555 ❤❤✌?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"So, Ty," Tinka starts.

You can tell she's nervous just from her shaking voice that she was nervous. I mean, she should be! Think about it! Imagine being in her place. How would Ty view her?  
A killer? Heartless? Disgusting?  
Well, I guess we'll find out.  
OH, and it's not like this is the news he wants to hear on the way to a dangerous destination where his sister's corpse may lie.  
So, with all I have, I reach forward and put my hand on Tinka's. As she begins, I remove it.

"So, um, Ty…." Before she can continue Ty interrupts her, and I silently thank god for making sure Flynn is sleeping, although, to be honest, I doubt he would have a clue what was happening if he was awake.

"Tinka, stop. Before we talk, and I know this isn't the ideal time to say it-with Gunther and CeCe here and all," as he says that I see Gunther's eyes suddenly turn to glare at Ty, "But, er, Tinka-"

"Guys!' I interrupt scared to hear what Ty is gonna say.

I mean, Ty's not a bad guy, but his sister might be freaking dead, so we don't know what could be going through his mind.  
"No, Ce, no. STOP. I have to say this. Tinka Hessenheffer. I love you-"  
"Ty-"  
"No, I'm tired of second guessing. I LOVE YOU. You hear me? LOVE. I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR YEARS. And this was my fault too. So, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna raise this baby with you."

Now he actually turns to face Tinka who has tears forming in her eyes. Thankfully for her, he turns back to the road before he can see them.

"Ty,"  
"NO, Tinka, it's okay. I don't deserve your love."  
"Ty,"  
"Tinka please!"  
"TY,"  
"Tinka, at least say you'll forgive me!"  
"TYLER-"  
"Tinka, just stop. You can't love me."  
"TY BLUE, I AM GOING TO SAY THIS AND DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME. I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU. BUT I CLEARLY DON'T. OR ATLEAST ANYMORE. AND YOU KNOW WHY? Huh, Ty? Take a guess. Because you are not the guy I thought you were, and I knew you'd apologize. I know you need me. But guess what, huh? I don't need you. And, I guess, I guess…."

Uh-oh. here it comes.I can kinda expect his reaction. Tinka had no right to do that. She might as well have killed someone. She did. She's a killer. And she doesn't even know it.

"I guess thats why."

"WHY WHAT? Tinka, you can't just come and make up some lame ass excuse for not loving me! So why?"  
"You Wanna know?"  
"I GOT AN ABORTION! HAPPY?"

For that split second before Ty slams on the brakes, his face goes blank. No expression. Almost like Gunther's but at least he shows a hint of anger. Tinka has broken. Her eyes are leaking, and we all go flying forward when Ty abruptly pulls over.  
"WHAT?" He still shows no expression. "ARE YOU FREAKING JOKING? Who the hell let you kill my child?!"

"Bullshit. Your freaking child my ass. You left me! Did you happen to forget? you left me alone. The kid was no longer yours!"

There's a pause for a moment, then Flynn wakes.

I try to hold myself but I can't, "This, this is so messed up….we're….we're….freaking 17 years old!"

With that, Gunther closes his eyes and leans against me.

His hot breath whispering in my ear, "I know baby, I know."

And in that moment, I believe him. I trust him, as he to me. I love him. And he loves me.

"Gunther, " I start, only to turn my head and find that he has passed out against the window, his mouth wide open.  
"Ty! TY!" I begin to scream as I rapidly shake Gunther, hoping he is napping. But he isn't. I know it. And so does Ty.

"TY! PULL THE HELL OVER!" Flynn and Tinka yell simultaneousley.

"TY I SWEAR TO GOD…."

"Ce, we're on the freakin highway!"

"Wait Ce, is it just the reppings?" Tinka asks.

"The what….?" I ask. What? A repping….

"TY PULL OVER!" Flynn screams, interrupting my train of thought.

"I'm Freaking on the highway!" Ty defends himself, although he and I both know, he could exit now. But he doesn't. Because he's scared. Because finding Rocky matters more to him. Because being a big brother does.

"TY, DOES IT FREAKIN LOOK LIKE ANYONE CARES WHERE THE HELL WE ARE?" I yell. Not angry. Not mad. Not sad. But a plead. I'm begging. I cradle Gunther in my arms and pray to the every god in the world for Gunther to be awake and smiling. Laughing and joking. And loving me.

"Over there! Go!" Tinka almost falls out of her seat pointing to the nearest exit.

Without a second thought Ty makes a sharp right turn, getting cursed at by just about every other driver.  
"C'mon baby, don't worry. It'll be okay," I whisper to Gunther. And the thing is, I feel like a liar saying it.  
After a couple minutes, Ty pulls over. he, Tinka, and Flynn all get out of the car and come open the door next to Gunther. The craziest thing is that once Tinka sees Gunther, she looks relieved. Almost, not worried at all.

"Thank god," she sighs and takes him into her arms, " Gunther, for a second there I thought something happened," again, a crazy thing happens. She chuckles.  
But then, an even crazier thing happens. Nor me, or Ty, or Flynn, ask questions. We just watch her. And we're clueless.

"Tinka, does this have anything to do with that… repping thing you mentioned?" I ask. She hesitates, but then realizes I deserve an answer.

"Yes," She pauses, " I thought Gunther would've told you…."  
She once again stops, but quickly starts realizing she has offended me.

"It's just, he, has this disease, repping. It's kind of like denial. He loves you, and he wants to believe you love him, but he can't. Because of reppings. It's a disease that makes him deny anyone else's loving feelings for him, loving meaning like boyfriend/girlfriend love. That's why he hasn't been saying I love you back. Because his mind makes him believe that you never said it to him. That he imagined it. when I saw how he was passed out so naturally, I knew the reppings had overwhelmed him. He had had it, he seriously believed you loved him or at leastnhe wanted to. The doctors say, though, that one day, someone he loves, might be able to get through to him. And cure him."

Wow. I can't believe this. So this is why he's been so distant. Well I love him. And needs to know. He will know. I will cure him. I will sag whim. He will be loved. By me. He WILL BE LOVED. I will be sure of it.

"When will he wake?" Ty Asks, now joining the conversation.

"2 hours. 3 at the latest," Tinka responds.

"Alright well lets get this show on the road!" I suggest cheerfully.

"Uh, guys, do you really wanna just, "get this show on the road?"

They all nod, clearly not seeing what I am implying.

"Oh, c'mon! We're next to a diner! I say we chill out here for a couple of hours until Gunther wakes."

" I dunno, Ce," Ty hesitates, "I mean, don't you think we should hurry up, and stick to the plan? There's still a couple hours 'til Ridgewood, and-"

"Ty, I understand your having issues coping with what is happening- we all are," Tinka stops herself, clearly unsure of how to continue, "But, these hours are necessary-"

"No, they're comfort stops. And we can't afford them."

"Ty, man, chill," this time it's Flynn who speaks. Now, we all stare at him. Wide eyed. Surprised. Shocked. But me, I'm proud. He took the words right out of my mouth.  
At the seeing of the smile that plays on my lips, Ty's nostrils flare. And before I can quote my brother, the unthinkable happens.

My eyes land on a specific brunette. A specific familiar looking brunette. And a specific familiar look in her eyes, So without warning, my jaw drops and I grab Ty's shoulders, turning him to face this familiar face. At this, his eyes widen. Without saying a word, he slowly approaches her. I keep thinking he's gonna stumble, but he doesn't. He walks. Slow and steady. When he reaches about a foot's distance from the girl he manages to croak out, "Rocky?

Eeeeeeppp! So sorry for the lack of update! I hope this supa dupa long chappie made up for it! Can we

I lubb you all to the moon and back!

**PS. if you're a fan of macbarbie07 (Bethany Mota) follow the amaze-beans instagram page: bethstersunite :))))) do an sfs thing? Shout me out in your a/n and i will too?**


End file.
